Nowy początek
by Elven Soprano
Summary: Zrozpaczona Tauriel po Bitwie Pięciu Armii powraca do Leśnego Królestwa - dzięki wstawiennictwu Legolasa król Thranduil cofa wyrok wygnania poprzednio wydany na młodą kapitan straży. Książę decyduje się poczekać z opuszczeniem Mirkwood do czasu, aż elfka tak bliska jego sercu w pełni odzyska siły. Przez ten czas para przyjaciół bardzo się do siebie zbliża. Co może z tego wyniknąć?
1. Rozdział 1

**Mae g'ovannen! Postanowiłam wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, i tak powstaje mój pierwszy fanfic. Ten krótki rozdzialik to swego rodzaju demo, jeśli mam pisać dalej-koniecznie dajcie znać! Ta historia jest dla was, Legriel shippers z Polski.**

* * *

Wzięłam głęboki oddech i od razu tego pożałowałam. Pożałowałam tego, że w ogóle odzyskałam przytomność. Ból promieniował z każdej, nawet najmniejszej części mojego ciała; czułam każdego siniaka pulsującego na mojej skórze.

Ignorując kłucie w klatce piersiowej i ogłuszający ból głowy, podniosłam się na łóżku. Rozpoznawszy pomieszczenie, w który się znajduję, poczułam ulgę – była to moja komnata w pałacu króla Thranduila. Nie zdążyłam dokładnie się rozejrzeć, gdy nagle u mojego boku pojawiła się smukła postać elfki w białej szacie. Uzdrowicielka złapała mnie za ramiona i delikatnie zepchnęła moje ciało z powrotem na poduszki.

„Musi pani teraz wypoczywać, pani kapitan." - Powiedziała, poprawiając pościel. – „Odniosła pani naprawdę poważne obrażenia."

„Długo… czy długo byłam nieprzytomna?" – Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że to mój głos. Zazwyczaj dźwięczny i melodyjny, teraz był ledwo słyszalny i chrapliwy.

„O tak." – Odpowiedziała ciemnowłosa elfka, jednocześnie podając mi kielich napełniony wodą. – „Przez ponad tydzień… _Ernil_ bardzo się o panią martwił." – Dodała, puszczając mi oczko i ukazując rząd idealnie białych zębów w uśmiechu.

Omal nie zakrztusiłam się wodą, którą łapczywie piłam. Legolas żyje, co za ulga! Kamień spadł mi z serca, że przynajmniej on wyszedł cało z tej rzezi. Wciąż kaszląc oddałam uzdrowicielce opróżniony już kielich i zapytałam cicho: „Czy mogłabym zostać na chwilę sama?" Po chwili zastanowienia elfka skinęła głową i opuściła komnatę, rzucając mi na odchodne: „Proszę nie wstawać z łóżka."

Gdy tylko drzwi się za nią zamknęły, poczułam, że coś we mnie pękło. Z moich oczu popłynęły strumienie łez, gdy powoli dotykałam bandaży, pokrywających niemal całe moje ciało. W jednym momencie powróciło wspomnienie Bitwy Pięciu Armii - tak wyraźne, jakbym uczestniczyła w niej po raz drugi. Powrócił widok, który nie opuści mnie do końca życia – ciała ludzi, elfów i krasnoludów pomieszane razem z truchłem orków, rzeki krwi i Kili - zimny i nieruchomy. Martwy. Ból fizyczny, który jeszcze przed chwilą wydawał się tak potworny i nieznośny, teraz zszedł na drugi plan. Dałabym wszystko, byle tylko znów móc objąć ciemnowłosego łucznika, pocałować go, albo chociaż należycie pożegnać. „Czemu nie mogłam umrzeć razem z nim? Czemu to ja muszę zawsze obserwować śmierć bliskich w tym strasznym poczuciu bezradności?" – Myśli kołatały się w mojej głowie niczym ptak uwięziony w ciasnej klatce.

Nie wiem jak długo szlochałam, nie dbałam o to. Wiem natomiast, że pierwszy raz w życiu zdarzyło mi się płakać tak długi czas – zazwyczaj kiedy czułam się smutna lub bezradna, zaszywałam się na polach treningowych i strzelałam z łuku, dopóki nie poczułam bólu rozsadzającego moje mięśnie. Dziś, cóż… ledwo poruszałam kończynami, więc nie zostało mi nic innego, niż rozpacz nad moją żałosną egzystencją. Całkowicie odcięta od rzeczywistości myślałam o przyjaciołach, których śmierć oglądałam tak często, rodzicach i przede wszystkim o krasnoludzie, który posiadł moje serce. Z letargu wyrwało mnie delikatne pukanie do drzwi. Wycierając policzki i zapłakane oczy gwałtownie poderwałam się do pozycji siedzącej, co spowodowało bolesne ukłucie w klatce piersiowej i zawroty głowy. Musiałam szybko doprowadzić się do porządku, nikt jeszcze nie widział kapitan straży Leśnego Królestwa płaczącej i tak miało pozostać. Pociągnęłam nosem i usiłując udać swój „normalny" głos powiedziałam głośno: „_Goheno nin,_ ale teraz chcę być sama."

„_An ngell nîn _Tauriel, chciałbym zamienić z tobą tylko parę słów." – Momentalnie zastygłam. Znałam dobrze ten głos, należał on do kogoś, komu nie mogłabym odmówić. Do kogoś, kto zawsze zajmował w moim sercu specjalne miejsce. Był to głos mojego Pana, a zarazem najlepszego przyjaciela – Legolasa.

* * *

**Dajcie znać, czy mam pisać dalej! Jestem otwarta na wszelkie uwagi, propozycje i opinie. Pozwoliłam sobie użyć kilka zwrotów w języku Sindarin:**

**Ernil – książę**

**Goheno Nin – przepraszam**

**An ngell nîn – proszę**

**Zapraszam serdecznie do czytania dalszych rozdziałów, Novaer!**


	2. Rozdział 2

**Zdecydowałam się pójść za ciosem i od razu zabrałam się za pisanie drugiego rozdziału. Co prawda wyszedł krótszy niż chciałam, ale jestem w miarę zadowolona :) Jak wyszło, oceńcie sami i koniecznie dajcie znać!**

* * *

Pospiesznie wytarłam twarz rękawem tuniki i pociągnęłam nosem. Wcale nie uśmiechała mi się wizyta księcia, mimo że był ostatnią tak bliską mi osobą. Nasze relacje ostatnimi czasy się skomplikowały, a ja byłam świadoma, że winić za to powinnam tylko i wyłącznie siebie. Stosunki między nami bardzo ochłodziły się po mojej rozmowie z królem Thranduilem, kiedy to władca surowo zakazał mi „dawać Legolasowi jakąkolwiek złudną nadzieję", gdyż on nigdy nie zezwoli na nasz związek. Załamało mnie to, mimo że w głębi duszy zawsze wiedziałam, że nie dane jest nam być razem. A potem, cóż… poznałam Kiliego i wszystko potoczyło się szybko, zbyt szybko. Byłam świadoma, że to złamało serce Legolasa, ale…

„Tauriel?" – z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie zmartwiony głos przyjaciela, dochodzący zza dzwi.

Odetchnęłam głęboko. „_Minno, __Hîr vuin._" – mój głos znów nie zabrzmiał tak, jakbym tego chciała.

Usłyszałam skrzypnięcie zawiasów i powoli podniosłam się na łokciach. Moje usta przyjęły kształt marnej imitacji uśmiechu, kiedy zobaczyłam postać księcia – na jego bladej skórze nie dostrzegłam żadnego zadrapania ani siniaka. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że raptem parę dni temu wziął udział w jednej z największych bitew, jakie widziało Śródziemie.

„_Maer Arad_, Tauriel." – Legolas wolnym krokiem ruszył w moją stronę. – „_Man mathach?_" – Omiatając wzrokiem opatrunki, którymi było pokryte niemal całe moje ciało, przysiadł na brzegu łoża. Na jego idealnym obliczu jaśniał pogodny uśmiech, ale w błękitnych niczym czerwcowe niebo oczach dostrzegłam troskę i niepokój. Zbyt długo znałam księcia, by nie rozpoznać, kiedy na jego twarzy pojawia się maska.

„Gorzej niż kiedykolwiek."_ – _powiedziałam cicho zgodnie z prawdą. Zobaczyłam, jak kąciki ust mojego przyjaciela wędrują ku dołowi i znów poczułam się winna. Nie chciałam zawracać mu głowy swoimi zmartwieniami, ale był moją bratnią duszą - z pewnością od razu zauważyłby moje kłamstwo. Nie byłam w stanie udawać przed nim , że wszystko jest w porządku i że urazy fizyczne są moim największym zmartwieniem.

„_Naethen_." – wyszeptał smutno Legolas, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. – „Jeśli mógłbym pomóc ci w jakikolwiek sposób…" – Chciałam coś mu odpowiedzieć, naprawdę. Pragnęłam podziękować za troskę, którą okazywał, mimo mojego karygodnego zachowania wobec jego osoby. Zamiast tego jednak udałam, że poprawiam pościel, przy okazji wycierając łzawiące oczy wierzchem dłoni. Czułam, że jeśli teraz spróbuję coś powiedzieć, wybuchnę płaczem – a tego chciałam oszczędzić nam obojgu. Oparłam głowę na poduszkach i zaczęłam bawić się swoimi rudymi kosmykami, a książę zaczął wodzić palcami po runach pokrywających łuk, który cały ten czas trzymał w dłoni. Trwaliśmy w ciszy przez dłuższy moment, każde z nas pogrążone we własnych myślach.

Po pewnym czasie postanowiłam przerwać niezręczną ciszę i zduszonym głosem zapytałam: „Jak znalazłam się w Leśnym Królestwie? Przecież… przecież zostałam wygnana."

„Nie martw się – przeprowadziłem rozmowę z ojcem, on ci wybaczył. Cofnął swój wyrok, postanowił także nie odbierać ci stanowiska kapitan straży –uważa, że w jego królestwie nie ma nikogo, kto pełniłby tę funkcję lepiej niż ty." – Legolas posłał mi blady uśmiech, który spróbowałam odwzajemnić – niestety, dość nieudolnie. Po chwili milczenia wznowił swoją opowieść, zawieszając spojrzenie niebieskich oczu gdzieś w eterze. „To król cię znalazł. Leżałaś nieprzytomna przy ciele… Kiliego." – Przygryzłam wewnętrzną stronę policzka i przymknęłam oczy, gdy poczułam łzy napływające pod moje powieki na wspomnienie utraconego ukochanego. Wiedziałam, jak dużo kosztowało księcia nazwanie znienawidzonego krasnoluda po imieniu, toteż byłam mu bardzo wdzięczna za tak mały, acz znaczący gest empatii. Legolas kontynuował historię, ale nie potrafiłam się na niej skupić. Docierały do mnie jedynie pojedyncze słowa, które i tak po chwili się ulatywały gdzieś przez otwarte okno. Z urywków wywnioskowałam jednak, że życie zawdzięczam głównie jego interwencji . Szczerze? W tym momencie nie cieszyło mnie to ani trochę. Mimo to delikatnie ścisnęłam dłoń księcia spoczywająca tuż obok mnie i wbiłam w niego spojrzenie moich zielonych jak mech oczu, szepcząc: „_Hannon le_, Legolasie." Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu nazwałam swojego pana po imieniu, więc od razu ugryzłam się w język. Jemu to jednak wydawało się nie przeszkadzać, bo odwzajemnił uścisk i lekko pogłaskał dłoń swoim kciukiem.

„Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie." – Uśmiechnął się, po czym powoli puścił moją rękę i podniósł się z łóżka. – „_Maer idh_, musisz szybko wyzdrowieć!" – Rzucił, kierując się powoli w stronę drzwi. Po chwili jednak dodał coś, co sprawiło, że zamarłam. – „Chciałbym móc spędzić z tobą choć trochę czasu, zanim wyruszę w podróż."

* * *

**Postanowiłam, że będę używać jak najwięcej zwrotów i słów w języku Sindarin. Moim zdaniem dzięki temu dialogi wydają się bardziej prawdziwe i wiarygodne. Wydaje mi się, że źródła, z których korzystam są rzetelne, jeśli jednak zauważycie jakieś błędy-piszcie!**

**Minno - wejdź**

**Hîr vuin - Mój Panie**

**Maer Arad - Dzień dobry.**

**Man mathach? - Jak się czujesz?**

**Naethen - Przykro mi.**

**Hannon le - dziękuję**

**Maer idh - (dosłownie) Odpoczywaj dobrze.**


	3. Rozdział 3

**Wciągnęła mnie ta historia, nie powiem. :D Korzystając z ferii staram się pisać jak najwięcej, ale też jak najlepiej. Miło jest zobaczyć całkiem sporą liczbę wejść-mam nadzieję, że fic przypadł do gustu, bo zamierzam publikować kolejne rozdziały.**

* * *

Podróż? Jaka znów podróż? Miałam nikłą nadzieję, że tym razem moje spiczaste uszy się mylą, niestety – było to mało prawdopodobne. Jeszcze przed chwilą trwałam w przekonaniu, że dotknęłam dna i nic gorszego nie może mnie spotkać… Myliłam się.

Na język cisnęło mi się tysiąc pytań. Dokąd? Po co? Na jak długo? Chciałam wykrzyczeć Legolasowi w twarz, że to niesprawiedliwe, że nie może mnie opuścić w takim momencie. Zamiast tego jednak z moich ust wydobyło się tylko piskliwe „_Man le bennich?"_

Książę odwrócił się, a ja aż westchnęłam, kiedy zobaczyłam jego zbolałą minę – tym razem nawet nie próbował jej przede mną ukryć. Po chwili ruszył wolno w stronę okna, wbijając spojrzenie w swoje skórzane buty. Nie odrywając od nich wzroku oparł się o szeroki parapet i przetarł zafrasowaną twarz dłonią. „Muszę na pewien czas opuścić Leśne Królestwo. Aktualnie nie ma tu dla mnie miejsca." Jego słowa nie miały najmniejszego sensu. Przecież był dziedzicem tronu, jedną z najważniejszych osób w Mirkwood… Jak to „nie ma dla niego miejsca?" Podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej, potrząsając głową z niedowierzaniem. „_Alhenion_." – powiedziałam, zakładając jednocześnie za uszy niesforne rude kosmyki. Przyjaciel oderwał zmartwione spojrzenie od swoich stóp i przeniósł je na mnie. Ból malujący się na jego twarzy był nie do zniesienia, dawno nie widziałam go w takim stanie. Oparłszy łuk o ścianę, Legolas podszedł do mnie i przyklęknął przy łożu . „Widzisz..." – Zaczął. – „Mam do wypełnienia pewną misję. Chcę na pewien czas odizolować się od życia w zamku i moich codziennych zmartwień. Mam wyruszyć na północ w poszukiwaniu niejakiego Obieżyświata z ludu Dunedainów; nie mam pojęcia, ile mogłoby to potrwać."

Znów byłam bliska płaczu. Irytowała mnie własna słabość – dotychczas nie znałam siebie od tej strony.

Poczułam jak głos więźnie mi w gardle, więc skupiłam się na cienkim warkoczyku, który zaplatałam od jakiegoś czasu na paśmie swoich włosów. By uniknąć łez, zapytałam krótko „_Ir?_" Na twarzy Legolasa pojawiło się zakłopotanie. „Jak najprędzej." – Wzruszył ramionami. – „Przed wyjazdem chciałem jednak dopilnować osobiście twojego powrotu do zdrowia. Bo widzisz, miałem wyruszyć tuż po bitwie, jednak na wieść o twoim ciężkim stanie, postanowiłem poczekać – nie miałem serca zostawić cię bez słowa pożegnania."

Nie wytrzymałam. Nagle poczułam jak smutek ustępuje miejsca gniewowi i po raz kolejny przestałam myśleć racjonalnie. „A teraz masz serce mnie porzucić?! Opuścić w momencie, w którym potrzebuję cię najbardziej? _Le gweriach nin, Mellon!" _ \- Wysyczałam, mrużąc oczy.

O nie. Nie powinnam była tego mówić. Zwracałam się przecież nie tylko do przyjaciela, ale i swojego pana. Po raz kolejny nie udało mi się zapanować nad emocjami, musiałam to jakoś naprawić. Zanim jednak zdołałam wymamrotać jakiekolwiek przeprosiny, Legolas podniósł się z podłogi jak poparzony i w oka mgnieniu znalazł się przy otwartym oknie.

„Na wszystkie świętości, Tauriel! Zdecyduj się w końcu!" – Powiedział podniesionym głosem, wbijając we mnie ciężkie spojrzenie niebieskich oczu. „Jeszcze niedawno nie cieszyło cię zbytnio moje towarzystwo. Co sprawiło, że postanowiłaś zmienić zdanie?"

Wtedy wszystko zrozumiałam. Stało się dla mnie jasne, że książę zdecydował się na tę podróż, by zapomnieć choć na jakiś czas o nieodwzajemnionej miłości. By zapomnieć o mnie. Poczułam, jak na policzki wypływa mi rumieniec, ale szybko zakryłam go, przerzucając włosy na ramiona. Nie mogłam dać po sobie poznać, że domyśliłam się prawdziwych motywów wyprawy – to najlepsze rozwiązanie dla nas obojga. Legolas, ku mojej uldze, przeniósł wzrok na widok za oknem. Między nami zapanowała niezręczna cisza, którą poczułam się zobowiązana przerwać.

„_Goheno nin_, _Hîr vuin." _– Wyszeptałam ze spuszczoną głową. Było mi naprawdę wstyd, że zachowałam się tak dziecinnie. Powinnam w końcu nauczyć się trzymać język za zębami, moja lekkomyślność w końcu mnie zgubi.

„Nic się nie stało. To ja powinienem cię przeprosić. To karygodne, że naskakuję na ciebie po tym, co przeszłaś. _Ú-moe edaved_." – Wzrok księcia złagodniał, a na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech, który spróbowałam odwzajemnić. Z dozą zadowolenia stwierdziłam, że tym razem wyszło mi to lepiej, niż ostatnio.

Srebrnowłosy elf podniósł swój łuk, po czym na zmianę naciągając i puszczając jego cięciwę, kontynuował poważnym tonem: „Myślę, że powinniśmy na pewien czas się rozstać, Tauriel. Zauważyłem, że moje towarzystwo zaczęło ci ciążyć, a nie chciałbym być dla ciebie jakimkolwiek problemem. Dla mnie też przyda się trochę samotności, bym mógł w spokoju przemyśleć parę spraw. Tak chyba będzie najlepiej."

Miałam ochotę krzyczeć, że jego towarzystwo jest najlepszym, co może mnie teraz spotkać. Powiedzieć o mojej rozmowie z królem i wytłumaczyć się z nagannego zachowania. Tym razem postanowiłam jednak zachować się tak, jak należy i nie pozwolić dojść do głosu emocjom.

„Masz rację." – Przytaknęłam. – „Tak będzie najlepiej."

* * *

**Zachęcam do zostawiania reviews-każdy z nich jest dla mnie na wagę złota!**

**Man le bennich? - Co takiego?**

**Alhenion. - Nie rozumiem.**

**Ir? - Kiedy?**

**Le gweriach nin, Mellon! - Zdradziłeś mnie, przyjacielu!**

**Goheno nin, Hîr vuin. - Przepraszam, panie.**

**Ú-moe edaved. - Wybacz mi.**


	4. Rozdział 4

**Bardzo dziękuję za ponad 150 wejść, cieszę się, że jednak ktoś czyta moją wątpliwej jakości twórczość! :P Ten rozdział jest dość krótki, ale chciałam w nim doprowadzić do końca rozmowę o wyjeździe Legolasa, a dalsze wydarzenia przedstawić jako kolejne części opowieści. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nie byłam aż tak samolubna, by trzymać Legolasa przy sobie na siłę. Domyślałam się, jak bardzo cierpiał przebywając w moim towarzystwie – a na to nie mogłam pozwolić.

Przez lata udawałam, że nie dostrzegam, jak wielkim uczuciem darzy mnie książę i sukcesywnie go spławiałam. Jestem świadoma, że było to podłe i niewiele mam na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Moim jedynym (ale dość silnym) argumentem jest fakt, że robiłam to dla jego dobra. Brzmi bezsensownie, ale taka jest prawda – raniłam go, bo chciałam jak najlepiej.

To niedopuszczalne, by Sindar z królewskiego rodu poślubił leśną elfkę urodzoną tak nisko jak ja – nasz związek ściągnąłby na Legolasa nie tylko gniew ojca, ale także pogardę mieszkańców Leśnego Królestwa. Nie chciałam, by przeze mnie spotkało go cokolwiek złego, toteż postanowiłam zachować swoje uczucia wyłącznie dla siebie i odsunąć się od przyjaciela. Niestety, plan nie szedł po mojej myśli – Legolas się nie poddawał, a mnie coraz trudniej przychodziło ukrywanie emocji.

Wszystko zmieniło się w krytycznym dla mnie momencie, kiedy to rozważałam, czy nie wyznać księciu, że odwzajemniam jego uczucia. Pojawił się bowiem Kili, który od razu zawładnął mym sercem. Mimo krasnoludzkiego pochodzenia był czarujący, uroczy, a przede wszystkim wierzył, że nasz związek może się udać. Udzielał mi się jego optymizm i pogoda ducha, a spędzanie z nim czasu – mimo że mieliśmy go dla siebie niewiele – sprawiało mi wielką radość. Teraz jednak ciemnowłosy łucznik był jedynie wspomnieniem, które na dobre zagnieździło się w moim sercu.

* * *

Legolas podszedł do mojego łoża i oparł ciężar ciała na trzymanym łuku. Uśmiechając się delikatnie, spojrzał mi w oczy. – „Cieszę się, że rozumiesz. Zobaczysz, to nam obojgu wyjdzie na dobre." – Pokiwałam jedynie głową w zamyśleniu, nie czułam się teraz na siłach, by skonstruować jakąkolwiek lepszą odpowiedź. Książę musiał zauważyć moją zbolałą minę, bo marszcząc brwi zapytał zatroskanym tonem: „_Thangach i dulu? Le gael."_

Przetarłam oczy pokaleczonymi palcami i głęboko westchnęłam. – „Wszystko w porządku_, Thangon ól_." Obecność przyjaciela była niczym balsam na moją poturbowaną duszę, ale teraz chciałam zostać sama i w spokoju przetrawić szokującą informację.

„No proszę, spałaś przez ponad tydzień i znów jesteś zmęczona?" – Legolas posłał mi uśmiech, który uwielbiałam; uśmiech, który był moim najlepszym wspomnieniem z dzieciństwa. Po chwili jednak dotknął mojego ramienia. – „_Be iest lin_. Wypoczywaj i pamiętaj, że przed wyjazdem muszę stoczyć z tobą chociaż jeden pojedynek – jak za starych, dobrych czasów." Wspomnienie wspólnych zabaw miało być miłym akcentem w naszej konwersacji, ale spowodowało jedynie, że poczułam bolesne ukłucie w sercu. Była to tęsknota, która ostatnimi czasy towarzyszyła mi nazbyt często. Zignorowałam ją jednak i zmusiłam się do spojrzenia księciu w oczy z bladym uśmiechem. – „W takim razie przygotuj się na porażkę, _Mellon_." Po raz kolejny uznałam, że za bardzo spoufalam się z moim panem, ale szczerze mówiąc przestałam się o to troszczyć. Legolas i tak wkrótce wyjeżdżał, a ja desperacko potrzebowałam kogoś, kto przebrnie ze mną przez ten koszmar. Potrzebowałam przyjaciela.

Księcia najwyraźniej ucieszyła moja zuchwałość, zaśmiał się bowiem i potrząsnął delikatnie moim ramieniem. „Widzę, że wróciła do nas dawna Tauriel. Bardzo dobrze, bo zaczynałem już na nią tęsknić!" – Powiedziawszy to, cofnął dłoń z mojego barku i dodał poważniejszym tonem: „_Gerich hún go raw._ Jestem pewien, że w mgnieniu oka odzyskasz pełną sprawność."

Tego się właśnie obawiałam – szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. Oznaczał on bowiem rychły wyjazd przyjaciela, a ja chciałam przedłużyć nasz wspólny czas do granic możliwości. Po chwili jednak skarciłam się w myślach za samolubne zachowanie i mimowolnie ziewnęłam. Na ten widok książę pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. – „Pójdę już, nie chcę cię dłużej męczyć. Navaer." – Powiedział ruszając w kierunku drzwi.

„Navaer." – Odpowiedziałam cichutko, po czym zdecydowałam się zadać pytanie, które chodziło mi po głowie od dłuższego czas. – „Legolasie?" Zatrzymał się i rzucił mi przez ramię zaciekawione spojrzenie. – „Tak sobie myślałam… Zastanawiałam się, czy jutro nie znalazłbyś chwili, by mnie odwiedzić?" Twarz srebrnowłosego elfa rozpromieniła się. – „Oczywiście, że tak. Będę tu tak często, że jeszcze zbrzydnie ci moja obecność." Kamień spadł mi z serca, chciałam jak najlepiej wykorzystać każdy z dni, które nam zostały.

„_Maer ól_, Tauriel." – Dobiegły mnie słowa księcia, a po nich dźwięk zamykających się drzwi. Tym razem jednak nie zostałam sama – towarzyszył mi wstyd i rozczarowanie swoją własną postawą.

* * *

**Jak zawsze zachęcam do zostawienia po sobie jakiegoś śladu w postaci review, a jeśli bardzo się spodoba, to może nawet favorite lub follow, coby być na bieżąco? **

**Thangach i dulu? Le gael. - Potrzebujesz pomocy? Jesteś blada.**

**Thangon ól. - Potrzebuję snu.**

**Be iest lin. - Jak sobie życzysz.**

**Mellon - przyjaciel **

**Gerich hún go raw. - Masz lwie serce. (dosłownie: Jesteś bardzo odważna, waleczna. :P)**

**Navaer. - Do widzenia.**

**Maer ól. - Śpij dobrze.**

**Chciałam też lojalnie uprzedzić, że kolejne rozdziały nie będą pojawiały się tak często - przewiduję, że będę dodawać jeden w tygodniu. Mam nadzieję, że nie macie mi tego za złe i dzięki temu apetyt na kolejne części wzrośnie. :P**


	5. Rozdział 5

**Pierwszy rozdział od dłuższego czasu gotowy! Przepraszam za małe opóźnienie, ale miałam pracowity weekend+absolutnie brak pomysłu, jak powinnam zacząć. W końcu jednak udało mi się sklecić coś, co uważam za dobre, więc mam nadzieję, że i wam się spodoba. Tym razem to raczej opis wewnętrznych przeżyć/przemyśleń bohaterki, więc nie zawarłam żadnych dialogów, mam jednak nadzieję, że nie zniechęci to was do czytania!**

* * *

Gdy tylko skrzypnięcie zawiasów oznajmiło, że wrota zamknęły się za Legolasem, ukryłam twarz w dłoniach.

Zdałam sobie sprawę, że na czas naszej rozmowy całkowicie zapomniałam o Kilim i poczułam, jak bardzo jest mi wstyd. Jeszcze niedawno byłam przekonana, że nigdy nie opuści mnie widok jego ciała przeszytego parszywym ostrzem Bolga, a teraz? Teraz wiadomość o wyprawie księcia zepchnęła wspomnienie o ukochanym krasnoludzie na dużo dalszy plan. Czułam się podle, jak zdrajczyni – przecież zanim król odnalazł mnie nieprzytomną, zwróciłam poległemu łucznikowi jego amulet. Przyrzekłam wtedy, że pamięć o nim na zawsze pozostanie w moim sercu; że nigdy nie pozwolę, by została zatarta. To miała być moja drogocenna obietnica, jednak udało mi się złamać ją w ciągu zaledwie kilku godzin od powrotu do świata żywych…

Zatopiłam twarz w poduszkach i głośno jęknęłam. Miałam ochotę wyładować frustrację w jakikolwiek sposób – najchętniej odrąbując kilka orczych łbów. Zważając jednak na mój stan fizyczny, nie było to na razie możliwe.

Z trudem przekręciłam się na bok, a moje spojrzenie powędrowało w stronę kąta, w którym oparty o ścianę spoczywał ukochany łuk. Zawiesiłam na nim tęskny wzrok na długą chwilę, marząc o tym, by znów mieć go w dłoniach – by naciągać cięciwę i posyłać strzałę po strzale w ciała wrogów, lub chociaż w tarcze na polach treningowych. W jednej chwili ogarnęła mnie nostalgia i powróciły wspomnienia sprzed dnia, kiedy to uratowaliśmy krasnoludy w puszczy. Te czasy wydawały się teraz być odległe o setki lat, a jednak wspominałam je z uśmiechem na ustach. Mimo pełnionych obowiązków moje życie było wtedy takie beztroskie i radosne! Zwracając spojrzenie ku sufitowi, błądziłam myślami wśród wspomnień o konnych patrolach z księciem i moich samotnych spacerach pod rozgwieżdżonym, nocnym niebem, aż poczułam jak powoli odpływam. Moje powieki stawały się coraz cięższe, a zanim opadły na dobre, rozejrzałam się powoli dokoła i przez myśl przemknęło mi tylko pytanie „Ciekawe, co Kili powiedziałby o mojej komnacie?"

* * *

Spędzanie dłużących się dni w łożu wcale nie było mi na rękę. Ku rozpaczy elfów uzdrowicieli niejednokrotnie próbowałam wstawać, by rozruszać bolące kości, jednak nie były to zbyt udane próby. Moje nogi zachowywały się jakby były z waty, a reszta ciała wcale ich nie wspierała, więc wędrówki nie były dłuższe niż zaledwie parę kroków – potem obsuwałam się bezwładnie na ziemię, niezdolna do samodzielnego powrotu na stertę poduszek.

Osobą, która najczęściej oglądała moje niezdarne starania i pomagała mi dźwignąć się z podłogi, był nikt inny niż Legolas. Spędzał ze mną naprawdę dużo czasu – byłam mu za to niezmiernie wdzięczna, mimo tego, że czasami wciąż czułam się niezręcznie w jego towarzystwie. Poczucie winy cały czas dawało o sobie znać, gdy patrzyłam w jego błękitne oczy, jednak z całych sił starałam się zachowywać dorośle i odnosiłam się do niego z ogromną dozą sympatii, jednocześnie zachowując dystans. Książę usilnie próbował się umilić mi czas, który spędzałam zamknięta w czterech ścianach: opowiadał mi o pogodzie, wydarzeniach na królewskim dworze, o tym, ile pająków dziś udało się zabić, a także narzekał, jak mu ciężko bez pomocy kapitan straży. Poruszaliśmy wszystkie możliwe tematy, z wyjątkiem tych związanych z Bitwą Pięciu Armii – żadne z nas nie widziało potrzeby, bo rozdrapywać tak świeżą ranę. Mimo że w obecności innych elfów starałam się funkcjonować tak, jak dawniej: zagadywać, uśmiechać się i droczyć, nocami wciąż płakałam i budziłam z krzykiem na ustach przez powracające koszmary.

* * *

Po paru bezczynnie spędzonych dniach zdałam sobie sprawę, że siedzenie pod kocem wcale nie pomoże mi w pogodzeniu się z przykrą rzeczywistością. Moją odskocznią stały się grube księgi, które piętrzyły się teraz w mojej komnacie, dostarczane przez uzdrowicieli. Czytałam poezję i legendy o elfach sprzed wieków, lecz także pilnie studiowałam: jak niedawno dane mi było się przekonać, znajomość zaklęć i zielarstwa może okazać się bardzo przydatna.

W pewnym momencie straciłam rachubę czasu. Nie wiedziałam, czy spędziłam w moich czterech ścianach kilka dni, czy może kilka tygodni. Nocami nie chciałam spać, by uniknąć koszmarów, więc siedziałam do rana ze swoim spiczastym nosem w grubych tomiskach. Czasami też, podpierając się o ścianę, podchodziłam do okna i wpatrywałam się w gwiazdy długimi godzinami. Ich widok sprawiał, że na moich ustach pojawiał się uśmiech tak blady, jak ich blask, a w oczach tęsknota. Chciałam już spacerować po puszczy w ich świetle i móc się w nim w pełni rozkoszować; wymykać się z pałacu, by móc pod gołym, nocnym niebem pląsać wśród ogromnych drzew. Teraz, mimo że odgradzała je ode mnie jedynie warstwa cienkiego szkła, gwiazdy wydawały się tak zimne i odległe – dokładnie takie, jak opisywał je pewien wysoki krasnolud, przesiadując w lochach Leśnego Królestwa.

* * *

**Jak zawsze zachęcam do zostawiania reviews, a może nawet obserwowania i lajkowania historii, to dla mnie bardzo ważne! Oczekujcie kolejnego rozdziału, który pojawi się za tydzień. ;)**


	6. Rozdział 6

**W końcu znalazłam natchnienie, by napisać jakiś dłuższy rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że nie okaże się zbyt monotonny i dobrniecie do końca. :P Enjoy!**

* * *

Z lustrzanego odbicia spoglądała na mnie krytycznym wzrokiem zielonooka elfka. Rude włosy spływały swobodnie okalając bladą twarz, z której zniknęły prawie wszystkie siniaki, a po ranach i zadrapaniach zostały tylko ledwo widoczne blizny. Bolesne „pamiątki" po konfrontacji i z Bolgiem i upadku z wysokiej skały również zaczęły wtapiać się w jasną skórę na jej drobnym, acz umięśnionym ciele. Jedynym, co mogło świadczyć o kiepskiej kondycji były zapadnięte policzki i czerwone, podkrążone oczy, ale z tymi elementami wizerunku zdążyła się już pogodzić.

* * *

Zaczynałam powoli przypominać "starą" Tauriel – przynajmniej w aspekcie fizycznym. Bóle w klatce piersiowej ustały, a chodzenie nie sprawiało mi tyle bólu, co jeszcze parę dni temu, więc często wybierałam się na spacery pałacowymi korytarzami. Uważałam jednak, by przypadkiem nie natknąć się na ich władcę – zdecydowanie nie byłam jeszcze gotowa na tę trudną konfrontację.

Większość czasu spędzałam plącząc się wśród elfów współzamieszkujących ze mną królewskie komnaty: przyglądałam się, jak wykonują swoje codzienne obowiązki, zagadywałam, a czasami nawet pomagałam w drobnych pracach, o ile pozwalało mi na to moje ciało. Najbardziej jednak lubiłam zatrzymywać się przy ogromnym oknie w głównym holu – roztaczał się przez nie zapierający dech w piersiach widok na drogą memu sercu puszczę, a także pola treningowe. Opierając się o zimną szybę, codziennie przyglądałam się ćwiczeniom moich żołnierzy jak matka: na przemian z dumą i rozczarowaniem, ale przede wszystkim z zazdrością – oddałabym wszystko, by móc jak najprędzej być przy nich i powrócić do dawnych obowiązków kapitan straży.

Bierność i nuda były moimi wrogami: dawały za dużo czasu na pogrążanie się w smutku i przemyślenia, które ciągnęły mnie z powrotem na dno, gdy tylko udawało mi się od niego odbić. Toteż gdy tylko cały dwór Thranduila rozchodził się do komnat na spoczynek po całym dniu pracy, również i ja wracałam do swojej klatki, by otoczyć się stertą książek i przetrwać jakoś kolejną nieprzespaną noc. Mimo że jako elf nie potrzebowałam zbyt wiele snu, taki tryb życia był dla mnie naprawdę męczący – mój umysł nie miał ani chwili odpoczynku i coraz częściej odmawiał mi posłuszeństwa. Skoncentrowanie się na czymś przez dłuższy czas przychodziło mi z trudem; zdarzało się też, że przed oczami wirowały mi czarne plamki. Szczerze mówiąc, wolałam jednak to, niż koszmary powracające gdy tylko udawało mi się odpłynąć na chwilę w krainę snu.

* * *

Stałam oparta o framugę z przymkniętymi oczami, pozwalając, by słoneczne światło grzało przyjemnie moją skórę. W myślach powtarzałam zaklęcia, których udało mi się nauczyć w przeciągu ostatnich kilku nocy, jednak skupienie się na ich treści przychodziło mi z trudem. Przetarłam twarz dłońmi i potrząsnęłam głową, by odpędzić uczucie senności, które spłynęło na mnie w błogiej atmosferze. Zmieniłam pozycję tak, by móc dobrze widzieć, co dzieje się na polach treningowych. O tej porze było tam wiele elfów, jednak jeden z nich zdecydowanie się wyróżniał. Jego srebrne włosy falowały wdzięcznie, gdy z gracją odpierał ataki przeciwników, a każda z wypuszczanych przez niego strzał posłusznie leciała w stronę wyznaczonego celu. Słoneczne promienie odbijały się od ostrzy, którymi przecinał powietrze z niespotykaną prędkością. Był to nikt inny, niż Legolas. Mimowolnie na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech – byłam dumna, że mam tak wyjątkowego przyjaciela, na którym zawsze mogę polegać.

Bacznie obserwowałam ćwiczenia "moich" strażników i muszę stwierdzić, że szkoląc ich wykonałam kawał dobrej roboty. Byli nieprzeciętnymi wojownikami, z których Leśne Królestwo powinno być dumne – biegle posługiwali się wszelkimi rodzajami broni i byli bardzo przewidujący. Podążałam właśnie wzrokiem za najmłodszym, ale wcale nie mniej utalentowanym członkiem naszych szeregów – Fendirem, kiedy kątem oka ujrzałam, że książę, pożegnawszy się ze swoimi przeciwnikami, zbiera z ziemi broń i powoli rusza w stronę pałacu. Chwilę wpatrywałam się, jak jego sylwetka staje się większa i większa, aż zdecydowałam się wyjść mu na powitanie – ostatnimi czasy był zapracowany, więc nie spędzał ze mną wiele czasu. Doskonale to rozumiałam, w końcu jeszcze niedawno sama miałam ręce pełne roboty, w związku czym nie mogłam ot tak oddawać się rozrywkom i przyjemnościom. Oderwałam dłonie od zimnej szyby i ruszyłam powoli wzdłuż opustoszałego korytarza, słuchając, jak dźwięk moich stóp uderzających w kamienną podłogę odbija się echem od ścian. Koncentrując się na stawianiu stabilnych kroków, dotarłam do stromych schodów, które uznałam za nie lada wyzwanie – przez chwilę targały mną wątpliwości, czy moje ciało mu sprosta, jednak podpierając się o ścianę, zaczęłam pokonywać kolejne stopnie. Szło mi to niespodziewanie dobrze, więc przyśpieszyłam; moje buty sprawnie ześlizgiwały się ze schodka na schodek. Okazało się jednak, że przeceniłam swoje możliwości – byłam pewna, że już prawie pokonałam przeszkodę, kiedy nagle poczułam bardzo bolesne kłucie w lewej łydce, w wyniku czego runęłam, uderzając całym ciężarem ciała o schody i staczając się z kilku ostatnich stopni. Wylądowawszy z hukiem na podłodze, zamrugałam parę razy. Rozmazany obraz zaczął wracać do normy, więc powoli podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej i zaczęłam masować obolałą nogę, kiedy ni stąd ni zowąd przed moją twarzą pojawiła się czyjaś dłoń.

„_Thangach i dulu_?" – Nie musiałam podnosić wzroku, by rozpoznać, do kogo należy strapiony głos. Legolas. Na policzki natychmiast wypłynął mi rumieniec – nienawidziłam być „tą poszkodowaną", zwłaszcza w jego towarzystwie, toteż gwałtownie podniosłam się, ignorując wyciągniętą rękę księcia. Strzepałam z szaty kurz i uśmiechnęłam się tak promiennie, jak tylko potrafiłam.

„Nie, skąd ten pomysł, _Mellon_?" – Spojrzałam przyjacielowi głęboko w oczy i podniosłam dumnie brodę. Jeszcze przez chwilę wbijał we mnie zatroskane spojrzenie, a potem zaśmiał się serdecznie.

„_Le tarlanc_." – Pokręcił srebrną czupryną z niedowierzaniem. – „Z resztą jak zawsze. Ale cieszę się, że nic ci się nie stało, bo mam propozycję nie do odrzucenia." – Przekręciłam delikatnie głowę i zmrużyłam podejrzliwie oczy, zaintrygowana słowami Legolasa. Na jego twarzy pojawił się szelmowski uśmiech i po dłuższej, dramatycznej pauzie powiedział coś, co sprawiło, że moje serce na chwilę się zatrzymało.

„Nie miałabyś ochoty wybrać się na krótki spacer?" – Chciałam krzyknąć z radości. Czy nie miałabym ochoty?! O niczym innym nie marzyłam odkąd tylko odzyskałam przytomność! W końcu odetchnę świeżym powietrzem, pod stopami poczuję trawę, a na skórze ciepłe promienie słoneczne! To właśnie był moment, na który z utęsknieniem czekałam tyle czasu. Pomimo euforii, która rozsadzała mnie od wewnątrz, na mojej twarzy pojawił się jedynie uśmieszek i powoli pokiwałam głową.

„Myślę, że znajdę chwilę, by dotrzymać ci towarzystwa." – Książę spojrzał na mnie unosząc brwi i wyciągnął ramię tak, bym mogła się na nim oprzeć. – „W takim razie chodźmy, nie chcę marnować twojego cennego czasu, _Hiril n__í__n_." - Powiedział z przekąsem.

W odpowiedzi prychnęłam tylko i ruszyłam w stronę drzwi. - „Doskonale poradzę sobie sama." – Rzuciłam przez ramię. Legolas wzruszył tylko ramionami i posłusznie ruszył szybkim krokiem, by mnie dogonić. Szliśmy tak w milczeniu, przemierzając dobrze znany nam obojgu labirynt korytarzy; wychowałam się w tych murach, więc z łatwością trafiłabym do wyjścia, nawet z zamkniętymi oczami.

Kiedy w końcu stanęliśmy przed wielkimi, bogato zdobionymi wrotami, poczułam delikatny ucisk w brzuchu - tym razem była to jednak ekscytacja. Od otwartego świata dzieliło mnie zaledwie parę kroków, wciąż nie mogłam w to uwierzyć! Z uśmiechem na ustach, odwróciłam się do przyjaciela, który ruchem głowy zachęcił mnie do otworzenia drzwi. Zamknęłam powieki i wzięłam głęboki oddech, po czym pchnęłam oba skrzydła z całej siły.

Gdy tylko otworzyłam oczy, oślepiło mnie słoneczne światło, a zaraz potem nozdrza uderzył tysiąc różnych zapachów. Otaczała mnie zewsząd nieprzenikniona zieleń. Nie widziałam, gdzie powinnam skierować wzrok; każdy ruch, każdy falujący listek przykuwał moją uwagę. Przyciskając dłoń do czoła spojrzałam w niebo, bezchmurne i ciepłe – z tej perspektywy wyglądało tysiąc razy piękniej, niż oglądane przez warstwę szkła! Odrzuciłam głowę do tyłu i śmiejąc się na głos wykonałam parę obrotów wokół własnej osi, a włosy tańczyły wokół mnie niczym języki ognia na wietrze. W końcu byłam w domu, na samiutkim progu ukochanej puszczy! Oczy zaszły mi łzami, chyba nigdy w życiu nie cieszyłam się tak, jak w tym momencie. Nagle odwróciłam się na pięcie i pod wpływem emocji rzuciłam się na szyję niczego nie spodziewającego się księcia.

„_Hannon le_. Właśnie sprawiłeś, że w moim pochłoniętym przez mrok świecie pojawiło się trochę światła, _Mellon nín__." – _Wyszeptałam drżącym głosem, przyciskając twarz do jego ramienia.

* * *

**Thangach i dulu? - Potrzebujesz pomocy?**

**Mellon - przyjaciel(u)**

**Le tarlanc. - Jesteś uparta.**

**Hiril nín - Moja pani**

**Jak zawsze liczę na wasze reviews, obserwacje i polubienia! Do zobaczenia za tydzień. :)**


	7. Rozdział 7

**Kolejny długi rozdział, mam nadzieję, że nie macie nic przeciwko? :P Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie wejścia i jak zawsze proszę serdecznie o opinie i sugestie w reviewsach, a jeśli bardzo się podoba, to fajnie byłoby zobaczyć polubienia i obserwacje. :)**

* * *

Przez moment książę stał kompletnie zdezorientowany. Zaskoczony moim zachowaniem nie miał pojęcia, jak ma zareagować na niespodziewany uścisk; otrząsnął się jednak szybko i zdałam sobie sprawę, że jego muskularne ramiona oplatają się delikatnie wokół mnie. Zamknęłam oczy i uśmiechnęłam się, przyciskając twarz do jego przesiąkniętej zapachami lasu tuniki – chciałam, by ta chwila trwała jak najdłużej. Pierwszy raz od dawna czułam się tak bezpieczna i spokojna; kołaczące się desperacko w mojej głowie myśli w końcu ucichły, pozwalając, bym zrelaksowała się w objęciach przyjaciela. Jednak nie na długo. W ułamku sekundy uświadomiłam sobie, że właśnie zrobiłam coś, czego absolutnie nie powinnam była robić. Przez brak kontroli nad własnymi emocjami zburzyłam odgradzającą mnie od Legolasa niewidzialną ścianę, nad którą tak długo i ciężko pracowałam.

Mimo że wcale tego nie chciałam, wyrwałam się gwałtownie z uścisku i cofnęłam się parę kroków. Czułam, jak do policzków i uszu napływa mi krew, więc wbiłam wzrok w ziemię, by ukryć zmieszanie. Nie widziałam twarzy księcia, ale byłam pewna, że znów nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje i wcale mnie to nie dziwiło. Czułam na sobie jego pytające spojrzenie, jednak nie byłam w stanie wytłumaczyć swojego zachowania, więc zdobyłam się jedynie na ciche przeprosiny.

„_Goheno nin_." – bąknęłam, po czym odwróciłam się na pięcie i ruszyłam w stronę lasu, który przyciągał mnie jak magnes, odkąd tylko przekroczyłam próg pałacu. Liczyłam, że usłyszę za sobą kroki przyjaciela, jednakże dobiegł mnie jedynie aksamitny głos. - „_Daro. __Sú_-_chiro i naeth, Tauriel._ Nierozsądnie byłoby wkraczać do puszczy bez żadnej broni. To, że udało nam się wygrać bitwę, nie oznacza, że na świecie nie ma już zła."

Wciąż zwrócona do niego plecami, spojrzałam na poszarzałe pnie wokół i przegniłą trawę pod moimi stopami. Co prawda las wyglądał zdecydowanie lepiej, niż ostatnim razem, kiedy go przemierzałam, ale widać było, że wciąż trawi go choroba. Mimo że Legolas niewątpliwie miał rację, moja przekorna natura namawiała mnie, by zignorować jego słowa i wyruszyć na przechadzkę ścieżką elfów, która uważana była dotychczas za względnie bezpieczny szlak.

Zastanowiłam się jednak głęboko i tym razem nie pozwoliłam dojść do władzy uczuciom. Upór mógłby sprowadzić zgubę zarówno na mnie, jak i (o zgrozo) na księcia, więc zdecydowałam się na jedyne rozsądne rozwiązanie.

„_Anwa, _nie przemyślałam tego." – powiedziałam, odwracając się powoli. Dzieliła nas całkiem spora odległość, jednak dzięki dobremu wzrokowi z łatwością zlustrowałam twarz księcia i z ulgą uznałam, że nie jest na mnie zły, a jego usta przyjęły kształt ciepłego uśmiechu, którym zawsze mnie obdarzał. „Co w takim razie mógłbyś mi zaproponować?" – Zapytałam ciekawsko unosząc brwi.

„Cóż, może przespacerowalibyśmy się uliczkami królestwa? Jako dziedzic tronu powinienem stale utrzymywać dobry kontakt z poddanymi i miałem nadzieję, że dziś dotrzymasz mi towarzystwa." – Usłyszałam w odpowiedzi. W pierwszej chwili chciałam zaoponować – nie było to dokładnie to, na co miałam ochotę. Szybko jednak skarciłam się w myślach – zamiast kaprysić powinnam być wdzięczna przyjacielowi za to, że w ogóle wyciągnął mnie z czterech ścian i zabójczo nudnej codzienności. „Zgoda." – Przystałam łaskawie na propozycję, ruszając szybkim krokiem, by znaleźć się u boku czekającego na mnie elfa.

Po chwili kroczyliśmy ramię w ramię wzdłuż murów okalających Leśne Królestwo, oboje zatopieni we własnych myślach i milczący. Legolas nie próbował wyciągnąć ze mnie żadnego wytłumaczenia dla mojego dziwacznego zachowania, za co byłam mu bardzo wdzięczna – nie wiem, czy potrafiłabym jakoś je usprawiedliwić. Otaczającą nas ciszę przerywał tylko świergot ptaków i wiatr hulający w koronach drzew – najpiękniejsza dla moich spiczastych uszu muzyka, za która tak bardzo tęskniłam.

Kątem oka stale spoglądałam na mojego towarzysza, który w zamyśleniu stąpał ze wzrokiem wbitym w swoje wysokie, skórzane buty. Byłam ciekawa, co go tak trapi, jednak nie odważyłam się przerwać milczenia i zapytać go o to wprost. Zamiast tego odwróciłam twarz w stronę chylącego się powoli ku zachodowi słońca i pozwoliłam, by jego przyjemne promienie grzały moją skórę. Tak bardzo mi tego brakowało!

Jak gąbka chłonęłam otaczającą mnie rzeczywistość. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że wcześniej nie doceniałam niezwykłości natury, traktowałam ją jedynie jako szarą codzienność – piękną, ale nudną. Teraz wiedziałam, że nie potrafiłabym żyć bez któregokolwiek z tych małych cudów – pachnących, kolorowych kwiatów, szumiących drzew, soczystej trawy…

Od tych absorbujących przemyśleń brutalnie oderwały mnie zbliżające się odgłosy miejskiego zgiełku. W oddali wypatrzyłam dobrze znaną mi panoramę: niewielkie, zadbane domki rozrzucone po obu stronach brukowanych uliczek, tworzących kręty labirynt. Uśmiechnęłam się mimowolnie; nagle wróciły wszystkie wspomnienia, ogarnęła mnie nostalgia – to właśnie w tym miejscu spędziłam dziecięce lata. Minęło tyle czasu, a ja wciąż byłam w stanie rozpoznać każdą latarnię i każdy z jasnych kamieni osadzonych w chodniku. Miejsce wciąż tętniło życiem, tak jak je zapamiętałam: kupcy targowali się z nabywcami swoich towarów, smukłe elfickie panienki chichotały siedząc na brzegu marmurowej fontanny, a grupka elfiątek walczyła zacięcie, używając patyków niczym mieczy.

Zachwycona spojrzałam na Legolasa i uśmiechnęłam się do niego szeroko – byłam pewna, że doskonale widział, dokąd mnie prowadzi. Na widok mojego entuzjazmu książę również się rozpromienił i otworzył usta, jednak zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, dobiegły nas radosne okrzyki mieszczuchów. – „To _Ernil_! Nasz książę!" – Podniósł się zgiełk i w mgnieniu oka otoczyła nas pogodna, rozgadana gawiedź. Każdy chciał zamienić chociaż słowo z dziedzicem tronu, więc leśne elfy przekrzykiwały się, recytując wyszukane powitania i pozdrowienia, a mój towarzysz starał się, w miarę możliwości, odpowiedzieć na każde z nich. Byli jednak też tacy, którzy podchodzili do mnie: pytali o zdrowie i samopoczucie, gratulowali odwagi i twierdzili, że mnie podziwiają. Nie ukrywam, że czułam się mile połechtana tymi komplementami, jednak każdemu z moich rozmówców powtarzałam, że zrobiłam to, co powinnam – ni mniej, ni więcej.

* * *

Bezcelowo przemierzaliśmy wąskie ścieżki, a grupa książęcych adoratorów, na czele z sięgającymi mi ledwo do kolana elfikami, nie odstępowała nas na krok. Oboje uśmiechaliśmy się promiennie, odpowiadając na pytania zebranych, ale w pewnym momencie stało się to dla mnie męczące. Nie czułam się komfortowo będąc w centrum uwagi, jednak mimo wszystko wolałam to, niż bycie uwięzioną w pałacowej komnacie, więc starałam się nie okazywać znużenia. Legolas jednak znał mnie zbyt długo, by nie zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak. Zatrzymał się i odwrócił do podążającej za nami grupki. – „Bardzo miło było was odwiedzić, moi drodzy, ale wkrótce zapadnie zmrok, więc razem z panią kapitan powinniśmy wracać do swoich obowiązków. Z pewnością jeszcze nie raz tu zawitamy, ale na dziś dosyć tego dobrego. _Meneg suilaid_!"

Przez tłum przeszedł pomruk niezadowolenia; mnie również nie ucieszyło to, co właśnie usłyszałam. Posłusznie ruszyłam jednak za księciem, odpowiadając na pożegnania i rzucając ostatnie, tęskne spojrzenia na tonące w pomarańczowym blasku zachodzącego słońca miasteczko. Większość zbiorowiska zdążyła się już rozpierzchnąć, kiedy u boku przyjaciela kroczyłam tą samą drogą, która nas tu przyprowadziła. Mimo że skupiałam uwagę głównie na latarniach, zapalanych o tej porze wzdłuż ulicy, dostrzegłam, że Legolas wciąż spogląda przez ramie w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał tłum gapiów. Szybko jednak wróciłam myślami do otaczającej nas sielskiej atmosfery, bo domyślałam się, że nie będzie mi dane zbyt prędko tu wrócić. Byłam tak nieobecna, że nie zauważyłam nawet, kiedy książę gwałtownie skręcił w ślepą uliczkę – oprzytomniałam dopiero, gdy pociągnął mnie za sobą, chwytając moje ramię. Chciałam podniesionym zapytać o powód tak szorstkiego oderwania mnie od moich przemyśleń, jednak przyjaciel, patrząc mi w oczy, puścił moją rękę i nakazał milczeć, przykładając palec do ust. Przez krótki moment staliśmy tak w ciszy, ukryci za murem jednego z domów, aż w końcu usłyszałam słowa srebrnowłosego elfa. – „Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie mam zamiaru wracać jeszcze do zamku." – Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. – „Co ty na to, żebyśmy korzystając z mroku, który zaraz okryje niebo, pozwiedzali okolice bez grupy adoratorów?"

To była propozycja, której zdecydowanie nie mogłam odrzucić. Pokiwałam entuzjastycznie głową, zachwycona pomysłem Legolasa, jednak miałam też pewne wątpliwości.

„Jak chcesz pozbyć się tych wszystkich elfów? Przecież one podążają za tobą krok w krok, zapatrzone jak w obrazek." – Zapytałam sceptycznie. „Za nami." – Sprostował, po czym zaczął tłumaczyć: „Zaraz zapadnie zmrok, wszyscy rozejdą się do swoich domostw, więc wystarczy, że nie będziemy rzucać się w oczy i zachowamy ciszę." – Powiedziawszy to, naciągnął na samo czoło kaptur peleryny. Zrobiłam to samo, misternie upychając pod materiał rude pasma, które niewątpliwie były moim znakiem rozpoznawczym. Książę usiadł pod ścianą w oczekiwaniu, aż słońce skryje się za linią horyzontu, a po chwili dołączyłam do niego, opierając się plecami o elewację budynku. Trwaliśmy tak w ciszy, słuchając oddalonych głosów krzątających się elfów, które kończyły swoje codzienne obowiązki. Z satysfakcją stwierdziłam, że nieznośny do niedawna ból stał się ledwo odczuwalny i moje serce napełniło się nadzieją, że wkrótce będę mogła wrócić do utęsknionych treningów.

Byłam tak pochłonięta snuciem marzeń, że nie spostrzegłam nawet, kiedy z nieboskłonu zniknęła ognista kula, pozostawiając świat osnuty mrokiem. Zdałam sobie z tego sprawę dopiero, gdy Legolas podniósł się z ziemi i z szerokim uśmiechem wyszeptał tylko „_Gwaem_."

* * *

**Daro. Sú-chiro i naeth. - Stój. Nie szukaj kłopotów.**

**Anwa - Racja**

**Ernil - książę**

**Meneg suilaid! - Wiele pozdrowień!**

**Gwaem. - Chodźmy.**

**Swoją drogą, myślałam ostatnio o stworzeniu drugiego fanfica, który byłby swego rodzaju zbiorem one-shotów, oczywiście związanych z Tauriel i Legolasem. Koniecznie dajcie znać, czy czytalibyście coś takiego, bo piszę to oczywiście z myślą o Was! :)**


	8. Notka od autorki :)

Tak, wiem, pewnie zdążyliście mnie już znienawidzić, ale ja ciągle jestem i o Was pamiętam! Codziennie wchodzę na FanFiction, monitoruję liczbę wejść i czytam ewentualne rewievsy (qrczak, dziękuję za Twoją troskę!). Nowy rozdział nie pojawił się od karygodnie długiego czasu, mam jednak nadzieję, że mnie zrozumiecie. Przeżywam jakiś kryzys twórczy, przez te 3 tygodnie każdą wolną chwilę spędzałam nad otwartym dokumentem w Wordzie i nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, jak mogę przelać myśli na komputer. Oczywiście na domiar złego wspomnianego wolnego czasu za dużo nie miałam, co również nie wpłynęło dobrze na proces tworzenia historii, ale nie chce szukać wymówek, więc biorę wszystko na przysłowiową „klatę". Nie ma co ukrywać, że to tylko i wyłącznie moja wina.

* * *

Teraz pracuję intensywnie nad 8 rozdziałem – obiecuję, że w najbliższy weekend będziecie mogli poznać dalsze losy Legolasa i Tauriel. Tym razem wygląda na to, że będzie to ciągnący się „tasiemiec", mam nadzieję, że nie macie nic przeciwko?

* * *

Coby nie było, że nie zrobiłam zupełnie nic, tu jest link do powstałego podczas pracy w Sony Vegas filmiku luźno powiązanego z moim ficem: (tu oczywiście adres JuTjuba)/watch?v=Ee-2e4g4Z_Q. Jeśli macie odrobinę czasu i wyrozumiałości dla nowicjuszki, zapraszam do obejrzenia (pamiętajcie o włączeniu HD!) i wyrażenia ewentualnej opinii.

Podsumowując, jeszcze raz bardzo przepraszam i zapraszam do lektury w weekend, stay tuned! :D

* * *

Ta notka zostanie usunięta po pojawieniu się rozdziału 8.


End file.
